


Правило сброса

by Waka_Baka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waka_Baka/pseuds/Waka_Baka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мидориме снится то, что было в прошлом, то, о чем он сожалеет, и то, о чем они не могли говорить с Акаши, когда тот был жив.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правило сброса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [drop rule](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238092) by [oeuvre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oeuvre/pseuds/oeuvre). 



> Фик был написан до событий матча Ракузан – Сейрин, когда автору не были известны подробности о семье Акаши. Авторское оформление сохранено.  
> Переведено специально для команды Мидорима/Акаши на экстримальные мини отпв-2016.  
> Бета: Оми.

Двое мальчишек сидят в пустом классе после длинного учебного дня. Вокруг их фигур, залитых закатным солнцем, витают пылинки. Осталось двадцать восемь дней до конца семестра. Скоро они перейдут во второй класс.

Между ними дорогостоящая, но простая на вид доска для сеги — (…) получил ее в подарок от дедушки, умершего пять лет назад. Вещь прекрасная. Звук, который она издает, когда фигуры ставятся на поверхность, глухой и громкий.

(…) поднимает взгляд и улыбается.

— Ну что, начнем?

Черная пешка на 7f.

На заметку:

1\. Это история, состоящая только из начала и конца. Это начало.

2\. Рассказчик — Мидорима Шинтаро: пол мужской, девятнадцать лет, делит комнату в общежитии с соседом, чье имя никак не может запомнить, учится на врача, как и хотели его родители.

3\. Главным героем этой истории является Акаши Сейджуро: пол мужской, девятнадцать лет, лежит в неудобной позе на сухом льду в темной комнате собственного дома, смерть наступила двадцать два часа назад, вероятно, при вышедших из-под его контроля обстоятельствах.

4\. Действие происходит спустя год после того, как оба окончили старшую школу и перестали поддерживать связь. Мидорима помнит лицо Акаши по своим снам и старой фотографии времен Тейко, которую он носит в кошельке. Акаши не помнит Мидориму, потому что мертв, а мертвые избавлены от бремени помнить лица.

5\. Эти заметки завершают начало. Теперь перейдем к концу.

Белая пешка на 8d.

Вот одна из старых фотографий, на которой маленький Акаши сидит за столом рядом с дедушкой на одном из своих первых дней рождения. Его волосы топорщатся в разные стороны, и все лицо выпачкано в белой глазури, которую он размазывает по губам маленькими пухлыми ладонями. Дедушка одет в традиционную одежду, его рука лежит на столе, на лице застыло смеющееся выражение. Сейджуро тоже улыбается от уха до уха и тянется к торту голыми руками. Его мать не попала в кадр, отец же остался по ту сторону камеры.

Шинтаро глядит на фотографию. Что-то не так.

— Акаши, — окликает он Сейджуро. Настойчивые звуки фортепиано затихают на секунду, и Сейджуро оборачивается со слегка растерянным и хмурым выражением. — Улыбнись.

Сейджуро смотрит насмешливо, прежде чем выполнить его просьбу. Это странно и подозрительно, Шинтаро посмеялся бы, если бы владел собой чуть хуже.

Шинтаро смотрит на фотографию, а потом снова на Сейджуро. Он был прав.

— У тебя на этой фотографии есть ямочки.

Сейджуро сразу понимает, о чем он.

— Это фото со дня рождения? — Шинтаро кивает. — Это было еще до операции. И у меня была только одна ямка. — Сейджуро встает из-за пианино и пересекает комнату, чтобы через плечо Шинтаро взглянуть на фотографию. Он касается пальцем определенного места на своей щеке. — Вот, — говорит он. — Справа.

Это явная впадинка над углом его рта, которая делает улыбку более нежной и доброй. Для изъяна это было весьма красиво.

— Зачем ты от нее избавился?

— Мама. Она боялась, что из-за этого я буду выглядеть по-детски, когда повзрослею. Ей нужен был способ ее убрать, поэтому она подыскивала хирурга, достаточно квалифицированного для операции. Удалось с трудом. Уверен, если бы она никого не нашла, то сделала бы это самостоятельно.

Черная пешка на 6f.

Шинтаро сидит за столом перед тетрадью по многомерному анализу, глаза скользят по строкам цифр и символов; в тех местах, где он нажимал на ручку недостаточно сильно, виднеются следы чернил. Он пытается продраться сквозь три лишних функции, кучу квадратных корней, отрицательных игреков, возрастающих в отрицательных иксах, и все это в одной маленькой области.

Звонит телефон. Он близок к решению проблемы. Вздохнув, он опускает голову и продолжает.

После недолгого молчания телефон оживает снова.

Его безымянный сосед косится на него с двухъярусной кровати и сминает журнал, который читал до этого.

— Просто возьми трубку.

Шинтаро велит ему и заодно звонящему заткнуться и заниматься своими делами, потому что осталось только вычислить значение f в точке пересечения области с кривой.

Пока он расправляется с задачей, телефон звонит еще дважды. И даже тогда он успевает отложить карандаш, вздохнуть и потереть шею. Все это во время очередного звонка.

Телефон надрывается еще какое-то время, прежде чем Мидорима поднимает трубку.

Акаши Сейджуро мертв, похороны состоятся в субботу.

Белая пешка на 3d.

— Знаешь эту песню?

Шинтаро хорошо помнит, что отрицательно помотал головой. Он обложился учебниками по математике и сборниками нот, они лежат на низком столе, как силовое поле. Он вертит ручку между указательным и средним пальцем, а иногда — между средним и безымянным.

Также Шинтаро помнит, как Сейджуро напевает с другого конца класса. Чуткий слух улавливает фальшь и резкие переходы от высоких тональностей к низким. Но из всего, что слышал от него Шинтаро, это было наиболее близко к пению.

Черная ладья на 6h.

— Как это произошло? — спросил Шинтаро.

— Его родственники сказали, что это было отравление, — спокойно отвечает Тецуя. В его чашке всплывает кубик сахара.

Официантка поскальзывается на мокром полу и опрокидывает поднос. Шинтаро протягивает руку и помогает ей подняться. Она улыбается и, поблагодарив, уходит.

— Убийство?

Кто-то позади них громко кашляет, и шум от проезжающего автобуса заглушает все звуки в кафе. Тецуя откладывает ложку и подносит чашку к губам. Шинтаро слышит тихое «возможно», произнесенное в чашку.

У Шинтаро остывает кофе. Заказанный яблочный пирог наблюдает за ними со стола.

— Кисе сказал, причина смерти была другой.

Куроко отвечает незамедлительно:

— Кисе-кун ошибается.

Белый серебряный генерал на 6b.

Сейджуро далек от идеала. Шинтаро быстро это понимает.

Бывают моменты, когда они сидят в классе, или в спальне Шинтаро, или в гостиной Сейджуро по разные стороны доски для сеги, когда Сейджуро напрягает брови и, задумавшись, неосознанно грызет ноготь. Шинтаро считает, что это дурная привычка, но не делает Сейджуро замечаний почти год.

Тихим утром он нарушает безмолвие своим «тц», когда видит, как Сейджуро подносит палец к губам. Сейджуро поднимает удивленный взгляд и медленно опускает руку со смущенным выражением лица.

И тогда же Шинтаро узнает, что у Сейджуро есть еще более ужасная привычка барабанить пальцами, когда он о чем-то размышляет.

Черная пешка на 1f.

Шинтаро снова в классе, залитом солнечным светом. Фигуры на доске для сеги расставлены в незнакомом порядке, но у него есть золотой генерал и три черные пешки. Он проводит пальцем по ребру одной из них, но края слишком обтесаны и мягки, чтобы оцарапать кожу.

Сейджуро сидит напротив. Он что-то говорит, но Шинтаро не может разобрать слов.

— Говори громче, — пытается сказать он. Сейджуро игнорирует просьбу, и его губы продолжают раскрываться и смыкаться, не производя ни звука, глаза смотрят на доску, на щеки падают причудливые тени от ресниц. Уголок его рта слегка приподнят, и Шинтаро кажется, что он говорит умные вещи. Сейджуро всегда хорошо удавалось говорить умные вещи.

Шинтаро говорит громче. Сейджуро мгновенно умолкает, ресницы поднимаются вверх, когда он моргает. Когда он заговаривает снова, то открыто улыбается — рот образует мягкую линию, под нижними веками появляются морщинки.

— Акаши, — опять зовет Шинтаро, но его голос охрип и прерывается, так что ему приходится прочистить горло. Он чувствует, как произносит слова, но не слышит их сам. Это ощущение сбивает с толку.

Сейджуро продолжает говорить. Он передвигает фигуру на доске, после чего, поколебавшись, тянет ее обратно, одновременно отвечая на свои же слова, которые слышит он, но не слышит Шинтаро.

Шинтаро видит, что Сейджуро подносит руку ко рту.

Он машинально прижимает кончик языка к задней части зубов.

«Тц».

Шинтаро замирает. Не он должен произвести этот звук.

Он оборачивается.

Рядом с ним сидит двенадцатилетний Мидорима Шинтаро, одетый в опрятную форму Тейко. Его лицо меньше, круглее, очки на нем кажутся огромными и то и дело норовят сползти. Шинтаро странно видеть, что он тоже улыбается, пускай и слабее.

Мидорима что-то произносит, и Шинтаро наблюдает, как улыбка Сейджуро становится все шире, а потом он и вовсе начинает смеяться. Мидорима смеется тоже.

Шинтаро щурится. Смеющееся лицо Сейджуро расплывается перед глазами. Он опирается на доску для сеги и наклоняется, чтобы разглядеть получше, но вслед за улыбкой неожиданно расплывается вся комната. Цвета тускнеют, перемешиваются. Все становится серым, а потом черным.

Шинтаро оглядывается и видит Мидориму, который смотрит на него нахмурившись. Его лицо — единственное, что он видит четко. Кроме них в комнате никого нет.

Взгляд Мидоримы полон жалости.

«Тц», — цокает он.

Белая пешка на 1d.

Однажды утром Шинтаро прогуливается по холму. Солнце светит слишком ярко, чтобы все происходящее было сном. Оно опаляет руки, и рукава пропитывает пот. На вершине он видит спину Сейджуро: он стоит под деревом, которое раскинуло свои ветви в стороны, будто защищает его. От яркого света волосы кажутся розовыми, он одет в черный, не по погоде теплый свитер. Он не поворачивается, когда Шинтаро огибает гребень холма.

Шинтаро роняет на его колени букет из белых лилий и тонких, как папиросная бумага, азалий. В самом его центре красуется ярко-красная паучья лилия. Сейджуро не смотрит вниз.

— Это тебе.

Он не реагирует. Шинтаро и не ждал, что выражение его лица изменится. Он вздыхает и садится рядом с Сейджуро под дерево.

— Что видишь ты, чего не вижу я?

Сейджуро закрывает глаза. Солнце садится. Когда поднимается ветер и срывает с дерева пару листьев, его пальцы сжимают букет.

— Помоги мне понять, Акаши. Пожалуйста.

Черный серебряный генерал на 3h.

Есть одна фотография, которую Шинтаро помнит очень точно.

Сейджуро сидит возле проигрывателя своей матери, локоть на столе, рука подпирает подбородок, а белые пальцы погружены в рот. Он одет в форму Тейко, только снятый блейзер висит на двери. Рукава завернуты до локтей, и штанины обнажают бледную кожу и голубые вены на ногах. Галстук снят, верхние пуговицы рубашки для удобства расстегнуты. Он помнит, что Сейджуро сидит с закрытыми глазами и кусает нижнюю губу изнутри. Мизинец слегка постукивает по безымянному в такт звучащей музыке. Солнце в тот день светило не так ярко, да и в доме семьи Акаши было принято задвигать шторы.

Орхидеи и плющ, которые отец Сейджуро поставил в его комнате, следят за ними с окна.

Шинтаро помнит, что его лицо тогда было совсем детским. У них обоих, наверное.

Белый король на 4b.

Глаза плотно закрыты, он тонет в чем-то неизвестном, и Шинтаро знает, что находится во сне, потому что слезы текут по щекам и срываются с подбородка, несмотря на то, что он и так в воде. Холодные пальцы хватают его руки и ноги и стирают слезы с лица, прибавляя воды океану.

Он хочет открыть глаза, но веки невыносимо тяжелы. «Как здесь хорошо спать», — думает про себя Шинтаро. Он широко разводит руки и чувствует, как от его прикосновений образуются пузырьки воздуха.

«Я тоже так думаю».

Это голос Сейджуро, он звучит откуда-то снизу. Шинтаро открывает глаза. Темный голубой мир вокруг него пронзают лучи света, словно солнце сквозь дырявую занавеску. Вокруг них тишина и вечность.

Сейджуро лежит на дне, его глаза закрыты, кожа бледна, руки сложены на животе. Его красные волосы колышутся, каждая прядь по-своему, и это только подчеркивает неестественность его воскового лица. Красные паучьи лилии растут вокруг него и будто хранят его сон, обвивают его ноги и руки, образуя красивый цветочный гроб. Шинтаро думает, что такое убранство идет Сейджуро как нельзя лучше.

Он не открывает глаз, но губы шевелятся, когда он говорит:

«Поэтому тебе нельзя было приходить сюда, Мидорима».

Черный серебряный генерал на 7h.

Рете пришлось сказать, что причина смерти была другой. Шинтаро все еще помнит тот разговор.

— Знаешь, что они нашли в его комнате? — Рета подождал, прежде чем продолжить, и его голос звучал хрипло — настолько близко он приблизил трубку ко рту. Шинтаро слышал крики менеджера на фоне, но для Реты смерть бывшего близкого друга была важнее работы.

— Что они нашли? — вздохнул Шинтаро.

Снова пауза. На этот раз не намеренная. Менеджер Реты потерял терпение и прервал разговор. Позже Шинтаро проверил телефон и обнаружил сообщение: «они нашли наркотики поговорим потом менеджер зовет».

Белый король на 3b.

У Сейджуро есть разные степени разочарования. Их всего несколько, но они становятся очевидны, если проследить закономерности.

Шинтаро замечает, что когда Сейджуро просто размышляет, то посасывает или кусает левый угол рта. Это продолжается до тех пор, пока он обдумывает проблему, и прекращается, когда он дважды мигает, показывая этим, что нашел решение.

Когда он слегка расстроен, то поджимает губы влево, и порой заметно, как он жует внутреннюю часть нижней губы.

Когда расстроен больше, то барабанит пальцами по столу. Как правило, он позволяет разочарованию прорваться, но это лишь тихий вздох через нос. Люди обычно не замечают этого.

Если разочарование сильнее, он стучит ногой. Если это продолжается дольше, он трет ключицы, а между бровями появляется тонкая складка.

И, наконец, крайнее разочарование — правая рука тянется ко рту, и…

«Тц».

Белый серебряный генерал на 6g.

В данный момент проигрывается: песня в спальне Акаши Сейджуро (также известная как «Лестница на небеса», Led Zeppelin).

Белая пешка на 5d.

Орудия убийства, найденные на месте происшествия:

Бутылка Бордо 1 шт.

Пустые пластиковые бутылки белого цвета, этикетки отсутствуют 3 шт.

Смятая записка в руке трупа 1 шт.

Черный золотой генерал на 5h.

В те зимние школьные дни Сейджуро всегда сидел за столом в кабинете музыки, делая домашнюю работу, пока Шинтаро играл гаммы, вальсы и сонаты. Он всегда поднимал голову и комментировал игру Шинтаро, говоря, что ему нравится та или иная песня. Шинтаро замечает, что Сейджуро больше всего предпочитает громкие мелодии в миноре.

Спустя несколько месяцев, когда домашнего задания нет и Шинтаро от нечего делать пробегает инвенцию Баха в ре-миноре, Сейджуро отвлекается от доски для сеги и просит Шинтаро научить его чему-нибудь. Шинтаро не видит причин отказывать и может поклясться, что Сейджуро выглядит взволнованным, когда подсаживается к нему за пианино и всматривается в нотные листы.

Они потратили целый день на разучивание гамм. Пальцы у Сейджуро жесткие, негибкие, и когда он нажимает одним пальцем, остальные неловко поднимаются. Он затрачивает слишком много усилий на каждую ноту, и Шинтаро заставляет себя не смеяться, когда у Сейджуро не получается нажать на клавишу так, чтобы получился звук. Они играют гамму до-мажор, и под конец Шинтаро понимает, что Сейджуро близок к тому, чтобы начать выдирать из пианино клавиши — он объявил инструменту войну и вряд ли успокоится, пока не научится играть хотя бы одну мелодию.

Следующие несколько дней Шинтаро перебирает старые нотные тетради в поисках музыки, которой мог бы научить Сейджуро. Он останавливается на произведении, которое играл много лет назад, и знает точно, что Сейджуро оно понравится.

На следующей неделе он исполняет для Сейджуро известное сольфеджио Баха и, закончив, видит, что тот кивает.

— Мне нравится, — говорит Сейджуро и сразу же просит Шинтаро сыграть первые такты, чтобы начать их разучивать.

Белый золотой генерал на 5b.

Молитва о спокойствии — так она называлась.

Она оформлена в рамочки и развешена на стенах комнаты Сейджуро. Их повесила сюда его мать как единственный подарок, который она преподнесла своему сыну. После того как ее не стало, отец Сейджуро запретил их снимать. Шинтаро видит их каждый раз, когда заходит к Сейджуро в комнату и тренирует с их помощью английский: 

_Господи, даруй мне покой,_

_Чтобы принять то, что я не в силах изменить;_

_Смелость, чтобы изменить то, что мне под силу;_

_И мудрость, чтобы познать разницу._

Черный король на 4h.

Шинтаро сидит на краю гостиничной кровати, обхватив голову руками. Он пытается вспомнить последние слова, сказанные Сейджуро. Это глупо, банально и не имеет значения, но такова человеческая природа — так успокаивает себя Шинтаро.

Он будет очень стараться, но так и не вспомнит, что он тогда сказал. Просто это было слишком давно, и фраза была незапоминающейся.

Для протокола:

— Ты тоже, — последние слова, которые он слышал от Сейджуро. — Береги себя, Шинтаро.

Белая пешка на 8b.

Задремавший Шинтаро просыпается от звуков иностранной речи из странного фильма, который выбрал Сейджуро. Свет просачивается сквозь шторы и расчерчивает ноги Шинтаро светлыми полосами. Тепло. Слышно, как жужжит потолочный вентилятор.

— Что произошло? — сонно спрашивает он, пристраивая диванные подушки себе за спину. Он поднимает глаза и видит Сейджуро на диване с тарелкой на коленях. Сейджуро ест яблоко замысловатым способом — острым ножом для фруктов он вырезает кусочек за кусочком, пока не остается странная прямоугольная сердцевина.

Он наполовину съел третье яблоко, когда Шинтаро проснулся. Сейджуро смотрит на него, прежде чем отрезать от яблока длинный тонкий ломтик и протянуть к губам Шинтаро.

— Отец обманом отправил его в школу-интернат для мальчиков, — отвечает он.

— Зачем он это сделал? — Шинтаро наклоняется, чтобы взять ломтик зубами и вытянуть его из пальцев Сейджуро. Он раскусывает ломтик и вздрагивает от того, что вкус оказывается неожиданно кислым. Сейджуро очень любил зеленые яблоки.

— Мать никогда с ним не считалась, и он не был близок со своим отцом. Родителям надоело, что он перечит им по каждому поводу, — Сейджуро отрезает очередной кусок и съедает прямо с ножа, не читая субтитров. — В начале он даже соврал учителю, что его мать умерла. Ты все пропустил.

— Ты тоже много раз засыпал, так что не тебе упрекать меня в этом, — он принимает еще один кусочек от Сейджуро. — Сколько у тебя яблок?

— На кухне есть еще четыре. — Два лежат на столе.

— И ты собираешься съесть их все за сегодня?

— Если кино будет длинным, — он отрезает последний кусок и отдает то, что осталось, Шинтаро, который принимается придирчиво его изучать.

— Ты очень много тратишь.

— Тебе нравится доедать мякоть. Я думал, что лучше всего чистить именно так. — Это правда. Шинтаро вгрызается в то, что осталось, старясь обойти зерна, а Сейджуро в это время тянется за очередным яблоком.

Герои фильма начинают кричать друг на друга, но понять это на французском невозможно без субтитров.

Черный слон на 7g.

Забавно, но Шинтаро не помнит, что чувствовал, когда Сейджуро дарил ему настоящие улыбки. Ночью он прислоняется к перилам балкона гостиничного номера, закрывает глаза и позволяет звездному свету, оживляющему память, мерцать на внутренней стороне век.

Полуулыбки Сейджуро в первые года обучения в Тейко вспомнить легко. Их можно увидеть на многих фотографиях, где он смотрит на странные выходки Кисе или Аомине с мягкой улыбкой на губах.

Были еще улыбки, адресованные Куроко или Мурасакибаре, когда он думал, что никто не видит. Аомине однажды поймал его на этом, и Шинтаро помнит неловкую тишину, повисшую в комнате, пока Сейджуро не прочистил горло и ледяным тоном не поинтересовался, так ли у них много времени перед грядущими национальными, чтобы шпионить за ним, или ему стоит прибавить нагрузки к их тренировкам. Он тогда не улыбался, но Шинтаро точно помнит, что его уши были такого же цвета, что и волосы.

Нет, ту улыбку, которую он пытался вспомнить, он видел в своем сне. Шинтаро хотел вспомнить улыбку, которую показывал Сейджуро, когда проводил время после уроков с лучшим другом, ту, которая появлялась на его лице, только когда наконец позволял себе расслабиться.

Он никогда ее не вспомнит. Такие улыбки так просто не остаются в памяти.

Белый слон на 4d.

Никогда в жизни Шинтаро не поверит в бога.

Вместо этого он верит в две другие высшие силы.

Первая — это удача.

Вторая — Акаши Сейджуро.

Черная пешка на 4f.

Как-то в выходные Сейджуро опаздывает на тренировку, и Шинтаро первый, кто это замечает, и единственный, кто видит больше, чем остальные.

— Пробки, — объясняет он ребятам из команды, и те ему верят.

Только Шинтаро замечает пятнышко от соевого молока, и что волосы слева чуть примяты со сна, а на руках видны отпечатки одеяла и подушки.

Сейджуро замечает его взгляд, и Шинтаро показывает на уголок рта. Он наблюдает, как Сейджуро хмурится и пробует слизнуть след языком, прежде чем стереть его пальцем.

Он смотрит на него, моргает, и Шинтаро кивает. Сейджуро благодарит его глазами, поправляет волосы и бежит к Ацуши, чтобы помешать тому дразнить Тецую.

Белая пешка на 7d.

Эта своеобразная игра в сеги состоялась на первом году Тейко, за двадцать восемь дней до конца семестра. Шинтаро интересно, почему из всех разыгранных партий ему снится именно эта.

Этому должна быть причина.

Сейджуро знает, какая, но он мертв. Так кто же даст ответ?

Черный король на 3i.

Они целовались один раз. Только один — это произошло в доме Сейджуро, Шинтаро опирался на локти, лежа на надувном матрасе, а Сейджуро пришлось скатиться к левому краю, чтобы его лицо оказалось над лицом Шинтаро.

Самое грустное — Шинтаро не помнит тот поцелуй как следует. Шинтаро не помнит точно, о чем они говорили, прежде чем потянуться друг к другу в темноте, но это определенно было что-то забавное, потому что он помнит свои мысли о том, что улыбающиеся губы Сейджуро так прекрасны, что их невозможно не поцеловать.

Он не помнит, что он тогда чувствовал. Он не помнит, какой вкус был у губ Сейджуро, насколько мягкими и податливыми они были в отличие от его собственных.

Честно говоря, все что он помнит о том поцелуе, это то, что внутри него что-то щелкнуло, а затем он почувствовал ужасный голод. Разум затуманило ощущение невыносимой нужды в Сейджуро, он хотел выпить его до дна, смакуя каждую каплю. Он помнит, как потерял голову на какое-то мгновение, как без особой нежности смыкал губы, и как Сейджуро издал тихий смешок, который Шинтаро помнил еще долго.

Для протокола: Сейджуро отвечал на поцелуй, пусть и слабовато, он обхватил ртом нижнюю губу Шинтаро и потянул, и этого было достаточно, чтобы Шинтаро накрыло еще хуже. Он помнит, как это чувство напугало его.

Ярче всего в том поцелуе Шинтаро запомнилось не собственное желание, а ощущение, как Сейджуро держит его лицо ладонями — большие пальцы на скулах, а остальные на шее. Они идеально подходят по форме, будто изгибы шеи Шинтаро были созданы под пальцы Сейджуро.

Шинтаро понял чуть позже, что Сейджуро держал его не для того, чтобы притянуть ближе, но и не для того, чтобы оттолкнуть.

Что же случилось после этого?

Белый серебряный генерал на 6d.

Тецуя стал писателем. Его книги не становятся бестселлерами, но они неплохи. Его критикуют, но он получает награды. Может, сюжет и идея оставляют желать лучшего, но манера и слог у него отличные.

«Живые, — это слово часто можно встретить в отзывах на его работы. — Этот автор может описать белый цвет в абсолютно темной комнате».

Несмотря на это, Тецуя недоверчиво смотрит на Шинтаро и напоминает ему, что даже настоящие профессионалы не могут придумать слов для того, чтобы описать некоторые вещи.

Черный король на 2h.

Сольфеджио разучивается медленно, и Сейджуро уверяет, что получилось бы быстрее, если бы вместо того чтобы учиться чтению с листа, он начал повторять за Шинтаро. За один день им удается разобрать две строки. Шинтаро поражает, с каким усердием занимается Сейджуро и с какой скоростью он запоминает музыку.

Он по-прежнему не может играть быстро. И его руки все еще недостаточно гибки. Шинтаро угрожает, что применит старую хитрость с остро наточенным карандашом, и будет держать его под запястьями Сейджуро, если он не научится удерживать руки на весу. Еще Шинтаро вынужден заметить, что Сейджуро не касается клавиш подушечками пальцев.

— Эту музыку можно играть быстрее, но только если ты исправишь осанку.

Белая пешка на 7e.

— Ты свободен после уроков?

Шинтаро машинально смотрит в сторону, куда он бросил мяч с края площадки, стараясь не думать о том, что произошло между ним и Сейджуро четыре дня назад. Шинтаро видит, что Сейджуро смотрит, немного волнуясь и приподняв брови, и тут же чувствует, что заливается краской.

— Не могу, у меня репетитор, — зачем-то лжет он. Сейджуро моргает. Обоим известно, что Мидорима занимается с репетитором по вторникам и четвергам. Сегодня понедельник.

Удивительно, но Сейджуро не напоминает ему об этом. «Хорошо», — все, что он говорит, и они забывают об этом.

Следующие два дня Сейджуро будет приглашать его погулять после школы, но Шинтаро отклонит все предложения. К пятнице Сейджуро перестает спрашивать.

Черная ладья на 7h.

Смерть Сейджуро не была легкой. Шинтаро учится в медицинском — ему ли не знать.

Шинтаро знает, что с теми препаратами, не считая разве что алкоголя, Сейджуро должен был затратить немало времени на приготовления. Смесь из этих веществ вовсе нешуточная.

Приняв наркотик, он, должно быть, лежал в кровати и чувствовал покалывание в немеющих конечностях. Его должно было бросить в холодный пот, а сердце забиться панически неровно — то слишком быстро, то слишком медленно. Он должен был чувствовать изнеможение и желание закрыть глаза и уснуть, но озноб заставлял его бодрствовать и оставаться в сознании. Он будто наблюдал за собой со стороны. Возможно, у него были галлюцинации. Ему казалось, что прошла целая вечность, прежде чем он наконец отключился. И даже тогда его тело сотрясали конвульсии, как бывает при эпилептических припадках. Организм отторгал таблетки, его рвало, но он не просыпался до тех пор, пока не оказался на грани смерти, пока не началась асфиксия. Это были безумно болезненные ощущения, умирающий от недостатка воздуха мозг посылал в тело сигналы, которые вызвали безусловную панику — состояние, в котором любой другой человек пожалел бы о том, что наделал, и захотел бы все исправить.

(Но он не захотел.)

Шинтаро чувствует себя оскорбленным. Он и представить не мог, что Сейджуро презирал эту жизнь до такой степени, что выбрал настолько некрасивую и мучительную смерть.

Белая пешка съедает черную на 7f.

Они садятся по обе стороны истертого деревянного стола — на поверхности сквозь потрескавшуюся белую краску виднеется бежевый цвет — садятся, чтобы побеседовать о том, о чем они не смогли бы поговорить при жизни. В комнате, имеющей форму идеального квадрата, бледные окна в готическом стиле. В центре стола лежит одно яблоко насыщенно-зеленого цвета, оно блестит, словно натертое парафином.

Освещенные солнцем, они пододвигают кресла и садятся каждый на свое место, не сводя глаз друг с друга.

— Слушай, — начинает Сейджуро первым. Он выглядит так, как выглядел на поздних фотографиях, которые видел Шинтаро — волосы темнее и длиннее чем были, теперь они прикрывают брови и заднюю часть шеи. Глаза сузились, скулы с возрастом заострились, плечи раздались в ширине, и тело его потеряло подростковую нескладность.

Но все так же подстрижены ногти, все тот же острый кадык и ключицы, все те же длинные редкие ресницы. И он не утратил привычку при разговоре смотреть Шинтаро прямо в глаза.

Шинтаро чуть наклоняется вперед:

— Мы не поддерживали связь.

— Это досадное упущение, — Сейджуро приподнимает уголки губ и откидывается в кресле, скрещивая руки на груди. — На самом деле мне хотелось сообщить тебе, что я подумываю поехать в Ванкувер.

Шинтаро вскидывает бровь.

— Ванкувер? Серьезно?

— Нужно было встретиться с деловым партнером. Это заняло бы не дольше недели.

— Тебе девятнадцать.

— В моей семье принято рано начинать, — Сейджуро говорит это с легкой улыбкой.

— А как же учеба?

— Конечно, я не забывал и об этом. У меня занятия в определенные дни, и это не повод для пропускать работу.

Шинтаро качает головой и слышит, что Сейджуро чуть ли не смеется над его реакцией.

— Ты сумасшедший.

Черный серебряный генерал съедает белую пешку на 7f.

Теперь Шинтаро припоминает. Он припоминает, что произошло после того первого и единственного поцелуя.

Он мягко снял руки Сейджуро со своего лица. Он пробормотал что-то вроде неловкого извинения. Затем он повернулся спиной к кровати, накрылся одеялом до подбородка и продрожал всю ночь.

Он не знает, что делал Сейджуро, но уверен, что в ту ночь он тоже не смог заснуть.

Белая ладья на 7b.

— Проблема в том, что ты чересчур стараешься, — бросает Шинтаро из противоположного конца класса. Шинтаро понимает, что это сон, потому что снаружи идет снег из паучьих лилий и зеленых яблок, а еще Сейджуро никогда не смотрел на него с таким отвращением.

— Чересчур стараюсь что?

Этот вопрос злит Сейджуро еще сильнее, он встает и сметает доску для сеги со стола. Короли, генералы и пешки рассыпаются по полу. Грохот оглушительный.

— Чересчур стараешься отыскать ответы, которых просто нет, ты, упрямый идиот!

Фигуры для сеги истекают кровью в сломанных местах, и кровь течет по полу, съедая белые плитки с пугающей быстротой. Шинтаро чувствует, как кровь подбирается к подошвам ботинок и тянет его вниз. Он закрывает глаза, и красные брызги снизу доверху пятнают его бело-черно-голубую форму.

— Тогда избавь меня от этого труда и скажи почему, — говорит он.

Сейджуро стонет от гнева.

— Что «почему»?

— Почему (…) (…) (…) (…)?

И все замирает.

В комнате повисает звенящая тишина.

Весь этот разговор раскручивается у Шинтаро в голове. Он больше ничего не может вспомнить. Ощущение возвращается.

Сейджуро трясет, но дрожь начинает ослабевать. Он не злится. Напротив, он кажется почти беспомощным. А это намного хуже.

Шинтаро мучает смутное предчувствие, что так все и закончится.

Где-то за окном прекращает лить.

Ноги слабеют, и он соскальзывает в лужу крови на полу. Теперь он знает, что утонет в ней.

Сейджуро открывает рот, чтобы ответить.

«Щелк».

Это звук поставленной на доску фигуры.

Шинтаро падает на колени и оказывается в кресле.

Комнату заливает солнечный свет. Он стекает с их одежды, капает в море под их ногами. Слышно, как на улице кричат бейсболисты. Ни гнилых яблок, ни цветов, покрывающих землю.

Он, как обычно, сидит у окна напротив Сейджуро, который только что сдвинул свою (…). Он не выглядит разозленным, скорее, он доволен собой.

Шинтаро смотрит вниз и не видит никакой крови.

— Твой ход, — говорит Сейджуро.

Черная пешка на 6e.

Шинтаро играет следующий отрывок, а Сейджуро пристально смотрит на него, смешно сдвинув брови. Шинтаро соврет, если скажет, что не удивлен тем, как скоро Сейджуро подхватывает музыку. Они занимаются всего неделю, и для человека, который не умеет читать с листа и учится играть, запоминая чужую игру, Сейджуро добивается больших успехов.

— В основном здесь такой же размер, но это распространяется только на несколько строчек, — говорит он, указывая на ноты.

Шинтаро замечает, что у Сейджуро дергается рука.

«Тц».

— Я попробую сыграть этот отрывок, — фыркает Сейджуро. Рука расслабляется.

Белый слон съедает черного слона на 7g. Белый слон превращается.

В следующие недели Шинтаро увидит, что Сейджуро стал бледнеть и под его глазами залегли тени, и в конце концов это станет заметно посторонним, так что один мальчик спросит его, хорошо ли он спит. Сейджуро отделается от него одной простой фразой и переключит внимание окружающих, как он делает это всегда. У него это хорошо получается.

Что действительно пугает Шинтаро, так это то, каким безразличным становится Сейджуро, как тускнеют его глаза, как примитивны его реакции в таком состоянии. Его пугает, что на тренировочном матче в четверг Сейджуро удаляют с площадки из-за того, что он путается в собственных ногах и пропускает подачи, которые обычно принимал с легкостью. Тренер отводит его с видом легкого разочарования и обеспокоенности, Шузо подлетает к нему после игры и проводит воспитательную беседу, но Сейджуро уверяет, что проблема не такая серьезная, и он обязательно исправится.

Шинтаро слышит, как Сацуки шепчет Тецуе:

— Не пойму, что могло настолько расстроить Акаши-куна. Он даже спать не может как следует. Я слышала, как тренер звонил его отцу с просьбой дать ему каких-нибудь успокоительных.

Тецуя не отвечает, но его взгляд на секунду останавливается на Шинтаро, и это не случайно. В венах стынет кровь. Он убеждает себя в том, что Сейджуро не может столько думать о том, что случилось ночью.

Белая ладья съедает черного слона на 7g.

Чувство:

1\. (сущ.) ощущение, которое иссушает стебли цветов, когда они вянут в середине лета от невыносимой жары.

2\. (сущ.) снежинки, покрывающие голубые безжизненные губы девушки, сидящей возле церкви поздней морозной ночью.

3\. (глаг.) испытывать ощущения, описанные выше.

Белый серебряный генерал на 5d.

Наверное, самым печальным открытием в жизни Акаши Сейджуро было то, что он любил Шинтаро сильнее, чем Шинтаро любил его. Эту мысль можно обосновать так: если Шинтаро доверил бы Акаши свое сердце, то Акаши доверил бы Шинтаро свою жизнь.

Или ему это просто казалось. На самом деле все было не так. Правда в том, что Акаши не было нужды доверять кому-то свою жизнь, потому что он прекрасно справлялся сам все свои недолгие девятнадцать лет.

Поэтому последние слова, которые он произнес, когда мир вокруг гас и левая рука тянулась к краю кровати в поисках того, кого он так ждал и на чье возвращение надеялся, были адресованы его старому другу.

«Если ты не возражаешь, я хотел бы доверить тебе мою смерть».

Черный серебряный генерал на 8e.

Яблоко в середине стола начинает желтеть.

— Ты расстроился?

— Немного.

— Мне жаль.

Сейджуро слабо улыбается, услышав извинение.

— Да, знаю.

— Я должен был что-то предпринять.

— Пожалуй, — Сейджуро проявляет свое чувство юмора, говоря это сухим и твердым тоном, в то время как его глаза смеются. Шинтаро этого не хватало.

— Когда это началось? — Улыбка Сейджуро гаснет.

Поначалу он теряется, а потом опирается на стол и спокойно начинает. Он так хорошо описывает Шинтаро определенный момент в их прошлом, что этот эпизод прокручивается в голове снова и снова, пока картинка не блекнет, как в старом фильме. Шинтаро не удивлен, что это одно из его худших разочарований. Как и предполагалось, смерть Сейджуро — его вина.

Сброс белой пешки на 7f.

Еще два замечательных месяца они занимаются в доме Сейджуро после школы, пока он не осваивает сольфеджио, и когда ему впервые это удается, он смотрит на Шинтаро с таким по-детски восторженным выражением лица, что Шинтаро изо всех сил старается не смеяться.

— Вот и все, — заключает Шинтаро. Сейджуро снова смотрит на свои руки и чуть ли не сияет. Технику исполнения все еще можно улучшить, но этого достаточно для того, чтобы сносно сыграть произведение. Он может играть еще быстрее. — Думаю, ты можешь добиться этого самостоятельно?

Сейджуро принимает вызов и тут же начинает тренироваться. Один раз ему приходится прерваться, чтобы закрыть глаза, поджать губы и напеть мелодию, и еще пару раз его пальцы соскальзывают, и он нажимает не те клавиши, но к концу занятия играет без особых помарок.

Шинтаро аплодирует ему. Сейджуро улыбается и играет еще. Это единственная мелодия, которую за всю жизнь научится играть Сейджуро, и засыпая навсегда, он мысленно исполняет музыку, очаровавшую его когда-то, и его пальцы подрагивают, касаясь невидимых клавиш.

Черная ладья съедает белую пешку на 7f.

На экране идет «Король говорит!», Шинтаро сидит на диване Сейджуро с ножом в руках и пытается отрезать кусочек яблока, не поранив себя. Сейджуро вытянулся по правую руку с закрытыми глазами и тяжело дышит. Время от времени он что-то бормочет, но Шинтаро не может разобрать.

Желтый свет все так же падает через окно. Он падает прямо на экран телевизора, где герой как раз произносит финальную речь. В этой сцене слишком много тишины. Шинтаро кажется, что за ним наблюдают, когда он небрежно обрезает себе палец.

Кровь капает на яблоко, будто вода, и стекает по нему вниз.

Белый серебряный генерал на 5c.

Шинтаро не выдерживает в следующий понедельник, когда видит, как, пытаясь защитить мяч от Дайки, Сейджуро падает на колени от приступа головокружения. Вся команда, включая Рету и Шузо, набрасывается на Дайки и обвиняет его в нечестной игре, в то время как Тецуя, Ацуши и тренер занимаются Сейджуро и помогают ему подняться на ноги. У Сейджуро не остается никакой возможности убедить окружающих, что все в порядке — каждый его шаг буквально вопит о том, насколько он истощен, и его отправляют лежать в кабинет медсестры, а потом отпускают домой.

Шинтаро велят помочь ему пройти по коридору, и по дороге Сейджуро тихо говорит:

— Я свободен сегодня после школы. — Он не смотрит вниз, но чувствует, что Сейджуро сразу же впивается в него глазами. — Мама недавно взяла в прокате фильм и сказала, что он интересный. Завтра надо будет его вернуть, не хочешь посмотреть?

— Конечно…

Вот так просто они восстанавливают прежние отношения. Дома Сейджуро останавливают мать и сестра Шинтаро, они давно его не видели и рады ему. Шинтаро наблюдает, как сестра выпытывает у Сейджуро, почему он не приходил две недели, а мама замечает его искаженное лицо и заваливает вопросами о самочувствии. Все это длится добрых тридцать минут, прежде чем они получают яблоки и диск, и Шинтаро берет с сестры обещание, что она не станет вламываться к ним со своими куклами и всячески отвлекать.

— Вижу, ничего не изменилось, — говорит Сейджуро, устраиваясь на диване с ножиком и яблоком в руках. Шинтаро лишь вздыхает, вставляет диск в проигрыватель и занимает свое законное место на полу.

Неловкость возникает только один раз, когда Сейджуро подносит странно отрезанную дольку Шинтаро, и тот ее принимает. Он морщится от кислоты яблока. Это много говорит о том количестве времени, которое они проводят вместе, ведь даже мать Шинтаро знает, какие яблоки предпочитает Сейджуро.

Начинается фильм. Он немецкий, и речь идет о парне, который врет страдающей амнезией матери, что Берлинская стена не пала и они живут в ее любимой коммунистической Восточной Германии. К концу первой сцены Сейджуро уже спит. Шинтаро забирает яблочную сердцевину, кладет нож на стол и доедает мякоть, мягко укладывая Сейджуро головой на подлокотник. Сейджуро сонно приоткрывает один глаз, удивившись, когда успел оказаться в этом положении, но усталость сильна, и через минуту он снова спит.

Он настолько утомлен, что не просыпается вплоть до следующего дня, когда Шинтаро заходит в гостиную, вернувшись после уроков. Сейджуро отчитывает Шинтаро за то, что не разбудил его и дал пропустить уроки.

Шинтаро не обращает на это внимания. Взгляд Сейджуро проясняется впервые за долгое время.

Черная ладья съедает белую на 7f.

На первом году старшей школы у них состоялся, наверное, только один разговор, по которому можно судить, как близки они были. Шинтаро не помнит, о чем конкретно они говорили, но помнит, какой безупречной была поза Сейджуро, его приподнятый подбородок, его бесстрашный взгляд, обращенный прямо на него. Кроме небывалой уверенности, какую Шинтаро не чувствовал в нем раньше, было еще кое-что, чему он не мог дать определение. Закрытость? А может, это было запрятано глубоко внутри него.

Он размышляет об этом все время, пока они искренне поздравляют друг друга и делятся планами насчет того, что будут делать в старшей школе. Они не говорят о Зимнем Кубке и баскетболе вообще, и Шинтаро поражен, как Сейджуро удается обходить эту тему.

Шинтаро бросает осторожный взгляд на ногти Сейджуро и видит, что они аккуратно и ровно подстрижены.

Это пугает. Он понимает, что совсем не узнает человека перед собой.

Черный серебряный генерал съедает белую ладью на 7f.

Текущий список вещей, которые Шинтаро лучше не говорить Сейджуро:

1\. «Перестань беспокоиться, это вредно для здоровья».

2\. «Слушай. Акаши. Сбрось ее».

3\. «Ты не понимаешь. Ты никогда этого не поймешь. Тебе легко требовать, чтобы каждый знал свое место в этом мире. Ты уже король. Откуда ты можешь знать, что чувствует пешка?»

4\. «Нет. Хватит. Я больше не могу этого слышать. Я иду домой».

Сброс белой ладьи на 7f.

— Мидорима.

Шинтаро смотрит на Сейджуро, который разглядывает дорогие безделушки для туристов. Когда он берет фарфоровую лягушку, выражение его лица не меняется, и Шинтаро знает, что Сейджуро и не думает смеяться над ним.

— Положи на место, — говорит Шинтаро, сердито глядя на него.

— Это твоя дальняя родственница. Купи ее, и вся семья будет в сборе.

— Положи ее, Акаши.

Сейджуро все еще выглядит бесстрастным, возвращая лягушку на полку рядом с пятнадцатью точными копиями, но уголки его губ приподнимаются в намеке на улыбку.

Знак над их головами гласит: 

«Я радую глаз

И приятна на ощупь,

Но если меня разбить,

Придется заплатить».

Сброс черной ладьи на 7a.

Никогда в жизни Шинтаро не поверит в бога.

Вместо этого он верит в две другие высшие силы.

Первая — это удача.

Вторая — Акаши Сейджуро.

Вторая — ошибка.

Белая ладья съедает черного рыцаря на 8i. Белая ладья превращается.

— Как тебе новый игрок? — спрашивает Шинтаро, рассматривая потолок в спальне Сейджуро. Эта часть дома оформлена в современном стиле, будто отец Сейджуро предпринял слабую попытку создать видимость, что его жена жива, добавив побольше сверкающего и металлического. Он лежит на надувном матраце — они много раз ночевали вместе, и Сейджуро не убирает его дальше шкафа — и выдергивает заусенцы.

Шинтаро слышит, как Сейджуро вздыхает, шуршит расстилаемая простыня, и, судя по звуку, он накрывается одеялом до подбородка.

— Кисе Рета — гений.

— А еще?

— Он очень привязан к Аомине. Я сегодня видел, как они разговаривали после тренировки.

— Это и так ясно.

Он молчит, и Шинтаро чувствует слабое раздражение.

— Поздно уже, Мидорима.

— Завтра выходной, мы сможем выспаться.

— Мне хочется спать.

— Утром ты забудешь.

— Тогда напомни мне завтра.

— Акаши…

— Мидорима, ты не осознаешь, как близок к тому, чтобы завтра для тебя не наступило, — слышит Шинтаро усталый сонный голос Сейджуро, приглушенный подушкой. Он замолкает.

Это первый раз, когда Шинтаро понимает, что ничто не должно нарушать сон Сейджуро. На следующее утро он узнает, что Сейджуро нельзя будить, пока он не проснется сам. Потому что когда он несколько минут пытается его растрясти и стянуть одеяло, Сейджуро коротко смотрит на него ненавидящим взглядом и бросает:

— Отвали.

Черная ладья съедает белого серебряного рыцаря на 8a. Белая ладья превращается.

Шинтаро запомнил, что когда он впервые попал в комнату Сейджуро, ему бросилось в глаза не то, как странно она была обставлена мебелью черных и белых цветов, как и весь дом, впрочем, и не окно, увешанное растениями, которые еженедельно менял его отец, а то, какой огромной и не подходящей для школьника была его кровать. Она стояла у дальней стены, обрамленная высокими окнами и окаймленная цветами кизила, и занимала треть комнаты.

— Это была затея моей матери, — сказал Сейджуро, заметив, что Шинтаро ее хмуро разглядывает. Рамы были черного цвета, а простыни идеально белыми, и единственным цветным предметом в этой комнате были розовые цветы, которые едва не ослепили Шинтаро. — Она оформляла мою комнату, отец так и не решился ее переделать. И цветы выбрала тоже она.

— Как ты вообще спишь на такой огромной кровати? — Ему казалось, что спать в середине этой кровати — все равно что оказаться в открытом океане.

Сейджуро пожимает плечами, когда Шинтаро задает ему этот вопрос. Он говорит, что никогда об этом не задумывался и главное просто привыкнуть. Едва ли он видит, что в комнате есть свободное пространство. Его не слишком волнует этот факт. Но это не значит, что ему это нравится.

Белая пешка на 1e.

Обновленный список орудий убийства, найденных на месте происшествия:

Бутылка Бордо, разбитая, осколки лежат в маленькой луже темно-красного цвета 1 шт.

Пустая бутылка, предназначавшаяся для хранения Паксила 1 шт.

Пустая бутылка, предназначавшаяся для хранения Золофта 1 шт.

Пустая бутылка, предназначавшаяся для хранения Валиума 1 шт.

Гранулы порошкообразного вещества на полу спальни, идентифицируемое как ЛСД 7 шт.

Смятая записка в руке трупа с надписью:

_«Пожалуйста, не жалей обо мне»._

Черная пешка съедает белую пешку на 1e.

Через несколько часов после похорон Шинтаро звонят. Он выходит из душа, и вода стекает с кончиков его пальцев, когда он поднимает дешевую трубку гостиничного телефона. Это Аомине. Имаеши делится с ним кое-какой информацией по делу Сейджуро, и он хочет сообщить что-то, что, по его мнению, должен знать Шинтаро.

— Они обнаружили его на левой стороне кровати, — говорит он как ни в чем не бывало. — Ровно слева, в рапорте так и сказано. Его рука свисала с края. Я просто подумал, что тебе захочется знать.

Шинтаро кладет трубку.

Белый серебряный генерал съедает черную пешку на 4f.

Текущий список вещей, которые Шинтаро лучше не говорить Сейджуро (продолжение):

1\. «Мы слишком разные».

2\. «Я никогда не стану таким как ты! И ты знаешь это, мы оба не станем».

3\. «Так прекрати притворятся».

Черная пешка на 7d.

Шинтаро должен уточнить:

Мать Сейджуро не умерла физически. На самом деле у нее все хорошо. В год выпуска Сейджуро из Тейко она успешно развелась и ушла счастливой — с круглой суммой денег в кармане и улыбкой на недавно подтянутом лице. Она снова выходит замуж, и у нее рождается девочка, которая унаследует яркие красные волосы матери и темные глаза отца и станет превосходной актрисой. Эта девочка будет хорошо расти, дебютирует на театральной сцене, выйдет за старика и вернет матери больше денег, чем та затратила на ее воспитание. Умрет Сейджуро, умрет и его отец, и пройдет много времени, когда и она умрет от пули в сердце, убитая мужчиной, которого любила, но который не был ее мужем.

Сейджуро не застанет это время, но, если бы он был жив, он бы смеялся.

Белая пешка съедает черную на 7d.

— Хочешь, чтобы я рассказал, что заставило меня это сделать? — Шинтаро кивает. Сейджуро закрывает глаза и вздыхает. — Это невозможно.

— Попробуй, — говорит Шинтаро.

— Нет.

По счастью, в комнате светло. Шинтаро раздражает, как бесцветные стены впитывают и без того тусклое красное сияние над головой Сейджуро. Яблоко в центре стола гниет, издеваясь над ними.

Черный серебряный генерал съедает белую пешку на 6e.

Шинтаро сидит на концерте, в котором участвует его сестра. Она стала взрослее, и ее выкрашенные в яркий цвет волосы собраны в пышную прическу. Для подростка она все еще слишком маленькая и худощавая, и Шинтаро считает, что в черном длинном платье она выглядит незрелой. Эта маленькая девочка воплотит в жизнь мечту стать известным пианистом, о которой однажды в шутку сказал Шинтаро, и семья будет ею гордиться. Она никогда не скажет родителям, что на дух не переносит пианино, но это, конечно, мелочь.

В программе указано: Роберт Шуман, опус 124, произведение номер 4, вальс ля-минор. Она исполняет его идеально, но, когда произведение сыграно и аплодисменты уже отгремели, она не уходит со сцены. Во время неловкой паузы Шинтаро гадает, в чем дело, а потом она садится за инструмент и начинает играть.

Что-то обрывается у Шинтаро внутри. Первым делом он хочет встать и потребовать, чтобы она остановилась и не играла эту музыку, потому что только ее умел играть Сейджуро, и никто не может сыграть лучше него, иначе это разобьет его сердце; потому что ее пальцы порхают так быстро и легко, словно ей не стоит ни малейшего труда добиться того, ради чего Сейджуро трудился месяцами и что заставляло его хмурить брови и разочарованно бросать фортепиано; в конце концов, потому, что манера исполнения сольфеджио не должна отличаться от исполнения Сейджуро.

Но его тело немеет, и он не успевает среагировать. И прежде чем он это осознает, она заканчивает играть и встает, чтобы сорвать бурные аплодисменты смущенной публики.

— Посвящаю это другу семьи, скончавшемуся на этой неделе, — говорит она, встав из-за инструмента и подойдя к микрофону, который неожиданно передает ей преподаватель музыки, и Шинтаро мгновенно наполняется гневом к человеку, который способствовал ее задумке.

Шинтаро не может смотреть на сестру, когда она возвращается в зал. Позже, сидя в салоне самолета, который мчит его на похороны Сейджуро, он думает — нарочно ли она сыграла именно сольфеджио, и эта мысль застревает в его голове.

Белый король на 2b.

Шинтаро стоит у могилы Сейджуро с букетом больших белых лилий и тонких, как папиросная бумага, азалий. Дерево рядом раскинуло ветви над камнем оникса, будто защищая его, и несколько листьев, сорванных ветром, застревают у Сейджуро в волосах.

— Для тебя, — говорит он и роняет букет на могилу.

Он вытаскивает красную паучью лилию из середины и ставит ее на надгробие.

На нем написано: 

_Господи, даруй мне покой,_

_Чтобы принять то, что я не в силах изменить;_

_Смелость, чтобы изменить то, что мне под силу;_

_И мудрость, чтобы познать разницу._

Черный серебряный генерал съедает белого на 5d.

«Почему ты покончил с собой».

«Почему ты был таким одиноким».

«Почему ты ничего не говорил».

«Почему ты не мог любить меня».

Белая пешка съедает черного серебряного генерала на 5d.

— Знаешь, Шинтаро, ведь боги — высшие существа.

— Ну и? 

— Высшие существа лишены недостатков.

Шинтаро переворачивается на надувном матраце. Слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть лицо Сейджуро, лежащего на краю кровати, но он может представить, как тот смотрит в потолок и водит пальцами по венам на руках.

— Согласен.

— Недостатки — это сомнения, гнев, печаль.

— Счастье, радость.

— И это тоже. Похоть, жадность, гордость, все эти грехи.

— Несовершенство уже является недостатком.

— Ты прав. Но ты забыл о самом главном.

— О чем же?

Он слышит, как Сейджуро ерзает на кровати, пряча руки под подушку.

— Смерть.

— Хочешь сказать, что ты будешь жить вечно?

Сейджуро замолкает. Возвращаясь к этому воспоминанию годы спустя, Шинтаро осознает, что совершенно упустил из вида важный момент.

Черная ладья съедает белую пешку на 7d.

«Ты должен понять, что я сделал это не потому, что хотел умереть».

«Просто это — все, что мне оставалось».

«И не потому, что мир был унылым и скучным».

«Просто…»

«Мне было грустно».

«Прости, я не знаю, как выразиться по-другому».

«С чем бы сравнить… Представь, что тебе нужно заполнить чашку. А чашка без дна. В ней ничего не останется».

«Ты можешь заполнять ее, как тебе хочется. Быстро или медленно, какой угодно жидкостью».

«Так или иначе, из нее все вытечет».

«Через какое-то время ты просто сдаешься, ведь правильно?»

«Нет… Шинтаро, пожалуйста».

«Не смотри так на меня».

«В этом нет твоей вины. Уверяю тебя».

«Пожалуйста, не плачь».

Теперь яблоко почти коричневое. Оно высохло и сморщилось. «Пора прощаться», — говорит оно им.

Сброс белой пешки на 7c.

Акаши закрывает глаза и забывает Мидориму, забывает их детство, забывает правила и партии сеги, в которые они играли и которые обсуждали, забывает Тейко, Куроко Тецую, Кисе Рету, Аомине Дайки, Мурасакибару Ацуши, Ракузан, дни в университете, своего почти-присутствующего отца, свою никогда-не-дарившую мать, младшую сестру Мидоримы и его добрую семью, улыбки, смех, имена всех, кого знал, и затем, наконец, себя. И только тогда, в полной пустоте, он наконец обретает покой.

И может быть, это уже не так важно теперь, но на пороге вечности это осознание делает Акаши таким счастливым, каким он не был с тех пор, как в последний раз смеялся с Мидоримой пять лет назад.

Черная ладья на 7f.

Шинтаро делится с ним тревогой, самой сильной своей тревогой, когда яблоко темнеет и сморщивается. Он ожидает, что Сейджуро воспримет это спокойно, может, подтвердит его сомнения, но его реакция сбивает с толку.

Сейджуро чуть не стонет. Взгляд выдает, как он сердит.

— С чего ты вообще взял, что я мог тебя недолюбливать?

— Не недолюбливать, — говорит Шинтаро, но во рту пересыхает.

— Тогда любить меньше, чем на то было причин, — Сейджуро качает головой. — Тебе известно, что ты невыносим? Что за нелепость. Так ты все эти годы жил, думая, что я просто терпел тебя рядом с собой?

— Ты на это намекал.

— На самом деле? — Сейджуро сутулится, сужает глаза, мрачнеет, говорит сухо и беспощадно: — Серьезно? 

И Шинтаро нечего ответить.

Белая пешка на 4e.

Шинтаро стоит на холме возле могилы Сейджуро и смотрит в небо. Уже ночь, а не закат. Не полночь. Просто ночь.

Звезды. Едва заметные пятнышки. Не серебряные и не желтые. Ослепительно белые, крошечные, словно дырочки в глухих черных шторах.

Луна. Она огромная. Сияющая. Пугающе красивая в своей неидеальности, ущербная наполовину. Луна отлита из чистейшего серебра, она пронзает небо тонкими иглами, невидимыми человеческому глазу.

Облака. Большие и густые, плывут по небу гурьбой. Лунный свет проникает сквозь них, и они начинают плыть быстрее. Недавно был прерывистый дождь — словно слезы гнева, оброненные высшим существом.

Холодный и колючий после дождя ветерок царапает Шинтаро щеки, причиняя приятную боль. Он теребит его волосы, словно любящий дядюшка, и шуршит, пока не застревает в ивовых листьях. Он сидит там и хитро наблюдает, пока его соратники летают вокруг и дергают деревья за ветки.

В ту ночь Шинтаро наблюдает, как небо оборачивается вокруг земли словно перина, и чувствует, как тяжесть тела приковывает его к поверхности, напоминая ему, что облака далеки и до них не дотянуться рукой. Он закрывает глаза. Земля под ногами дрожит, и он чувствует, что висит вниз головой и только шаг отделяет его от неминуемой смерти, и в то же время ему кажется, что он стоит на самой вершине бытия. На кладбище есть только он один, и окружающая жизнь зовет его, забираясь под пальто и терзая кожу холодным ветром, обжигая лунным светом внутреннюю сторону его век, а ему хочется только самозабвенно и истерически хохотать.

Шинтаро кладет руку на надгробие Сейджуро. Оно холодное.

— Я перестану пытаться.

Сброс черной пешки на 8c.

Шинтаро открывает глаза. Он сидит в классе. Комната залита солнцем, и свет стекает с его одежды на пол. Съеденные фигуры лежат на его стороне игровой доски, и ровно столько же стоит на стороне Сейджуро. Он долго сидит неподвижно и уже онемел, но не жалуется, потому что не жалуется Сейджуро.

Он пробует улыбнуться, но боль в уголках рта не дает этого сделать. У Сейджуро двигаются губы, но не слышно ни звука. Потому что то, что говорит Сейджуро, не имеет значения. Он ждет подходящего момента.

Сейджуро делает ход. Шинтаро не помнит, какой фигурой он ходил в прошлый раз. Может, золотой генерал? Или пешка? Но ему нужно защитить короля, неразумно было бы пойти пешкой. Может, это ладья. Он барабанит пальцем по столу, притворяясь, что принял важное решение.

Он ходит произвольной фигурой, и Сейджуро напрягает брови. Проходит добрых пять минут, прежде чем он заносит руку над доской. Его пальцы не дотянутся до фигуры никогда.

Шинтаро закрывает глаза. Сейчас.

Дверь сдвигается в сторону, и в комнату заходит человек с размытым лицом. Сейджуро тут же поднимает голову, он кажется удивленным, что в их маленький мир врывается кто-то еще. Шинтаро склоняется над доской, зная, что любой неправильный ход с его стороны может нарушить воспоминание.

— Акаши-кун, тренер хочет с тобой поговорить.

Шинтаро помнит то минутное колебание, помнит, как он почти показал свою детскую сторону, простодушно спросив: «Прямо сейчас?» Потом, однако, он быстро осекается и делает, как он делал всегда — неохотно встает и сообщает парню, что он может идти. Парень кивает и закрывает дверь за собой.

Шинтаро поднимает голову. Здесь все и заканчивается.

Когда он смотрит на Акаши последний раз, то видит его в ореоле оранжевого света, что съедает его форму словно мягкое теплое пламя. Его волосы ярко-красные, как и в тот момент, когда Шинтаро встретил его и не знал еще, как много он будет для него значить, и даже его фигура сияет изнутри, будто свет течет у него под кожей. Он всегда был упрямым, прямолинейным, отстраненным, но самоотверженным и сообразительным, а еще — очень, очень умным. Шинтаро действительно любил его во всем его совершенстве и несовершенстве, пусть он и не принимал себя таким, просто он знал Акаши как никто другой, и знал так же, что они не смогут быть вместе никогда в этой жизни. Может, и Акаши это знал? Шинтаро не будет удивлен, если так оно и было.

Это станет их последней встречей. Шинтаро должен сказать что-то со смыслом, но не может. То, что он хочет передать, нельзя описать словами. Наверное, это к лучшему.

— Я ухожу, — говорит Акаши и улыбается, будто просит прощения. — Доиграешь за меня?

(— Что? — спросил Мидорима, распахнув глаза.

— Ты знаешь, какой я сделаю ход, — быстро отвечает Акаши, встав со своего места. — На полпути из класса машинально добавил: — Когда я вернусь, можем пойти ко мне и посмотреть кино.

— Ну, раз мы оба знаем, какой ты сделаешь ход, я просто уберу все на место.

Мидорима потянулся к доске, чтобы убрать фигуры и начать собираться, но его окликнул Акаши:

— Даже если мы оба знаем, это еще не значит, что игра закончена. Мы никогда не узнаем, кто выиграл эту партию, потому что ход так и не будет сделан, и мы просто забудем об этом через некоторое время. Мы можем продолжать говорить, что технически партию может выиграть любой из нас, но это не будет иметь смысла, потому что в этой игре не может быть двух победителей, и…

Мидорима вздохнул. Акаши был в настроении поумничать и собирался проявить свой сложный характер, так что Мидорима просто помахал рукой и сказал:

— Ладно-ладно, я все понял, иди уже, не заставляй тренера ждать.

Акаши широко и задорно улыбнулся.

— Вернусь через десять минут, — пообещал он. И выскочил за дверь.

Мидорима не сделал свой ход. Конечно, не сделал, ведь Акаши просто шутил. Как только он убедился, что Акаши дошел до конца коридора, он убрал все фигуры и сложил доску.)

— Ну конечно, — говорит Шинтаро, приподняв уголки губ. Акаши лучисто улыбается, и его лицо снова становится размытым.

— Я вернусь через десять минут, — обещает он, но его голос уже звучит отдаленно. Он выходит за дверь, после чего она закрывается. Наступает тишина.

Шинтаро поднимается. Он подходит к месту Акаши за столом и садится на стул.

Напротив него, задумчиво нахмурившись, сидит Мидорима, и его лицо все еще по-детски круглое и пухлое. Он видит доску в начале класса, и окно теперь по левую руку, а не по правую. Он видит за окном дерево, с которого иногда падают листья.

Он видит себя, сосредоточенного на игральной доске и обдумывающего ход, который сделать не сможет. Шинтаро жалеет его, жалеет его наивность, его невежество, жалеет об его ошибках, которые он совершит в будущем, но он любит его за эту надежду, которая еще светится на его лице, за ощущение счастья, от которого растягиваются губы, и за слезы человечности, которые удлинят его нижние ресницы в грядущем, и за то, что он был таким прекрасным и милым.

Шинтаро желает ему удачи и видит, как Мидорима поднимает глаза, смотрит прямо на него и улыбается, произнеся что-то значительное, а что — Шинтаро не разберет никогда.

Мальчик обращается в стекло и разбивается. Красное яблоко падает на его стул, скатывается к краю и падает на пол. Солнечный свет поглощает яблоко, и комната вновь погружается в тишину.

Шинтаро снова остается один во всем мире.

Ему больше не нужно думать о том, что же важного было в этой игре, потому что он все уже понял.

Эта своеобразная партия была важна не потому, что с нее что-то начиналось.

Скорее, потому, что она так и не закончилась.

— Мы даже не дошли до середины, — говорит он вслух.

Солнце заходит за горизонт, когда он тянется к фигуре на доске.

Белый золотой генерал съедает черную превращенную пешку на 6c.

Мужчина сидит в пустом гостиничном номере после долгого дня. Он утопает в лунном свете и захлебывается в ночной тишине, разбавляемой трескотней сверчков. Со дня смерти Акаши Сейджуро прошло двадцать девять недель. Скоро они обретут желанный покой.

Перед ним — неприлично дорогая, но простая на вид доска для сеги, та, что Шинтаро получил в подарок от своего лучшего друга, после того как тот погиб двадцать девять недель назад.

Вещь совершенно прекрасная. Звук, который она издает, когда фигуры ставятся на ее поверхность, глухой и громкий. Щелчок, когда ___ мягко ставится на ___, эхом отражается от стен комнаты.

Шинтаро опускает взгляд. Он не может улыбаться, но чувствует, что все правильно.

— Шах и мат, — говорит он.


End file.
